The Sword of Olympus
by Alvin Son of Poseidon
Summary: When the sword of Olympus goes missing, Zeus is far to worried to notice his wife Hera's disappearance. The Olympians take notice Herakles is missing and believe he took it. Herakles believes the gods could kill a giant without the help of a demigod. He goes hunting for Hades bane Alvcenos. Bree, Blaze, and Alvin have to find Herakles before its to late.
1. Learning About The Quest

Chapter 1  
The Quest  
Blaze Phoenix

_Another son of the big three_ I say to myself as Jason directed lightning down towards the campfire. Rachel shutting her eyes and swooning, I quickly went to catch her along with Jake.  
_**Child of lightning, beware the earth,**__**  
The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,**__**  
The forge and dove shall break the cage,**__**  
And death unleash through Hera's rage"**_  
The worlds echoed out of Rachel's mouth. We let her go and sat back, watching the drama going on.  
"Dude, this is boring, I'm going to get some sleep, see you tomorrow" I said to Jake as I walk away to my cabin. I lied on my bed and fall asleep.

I woke up and took a shower. I put on what I usually wear; a camp half-blood T-shirt and black jeans. I put on my grey jacket with a black skull in the middle and went to eat breakfast. I created a small fire at the fire pit, being gifted by Hephaestus sure is awesome. I offer some food to my dad  
"Please dad, make something interesting happen for me, and by interesting I do not mean an harpy stealing my jeans" I finished up the last of my meal and walked to the beach. As I was walking I stopped by some trees when I saw Alvin. He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black Nikes. He glances behind him and I knew for sure it was him. I saw his sea green eyes and inside his jacket, his Camp Half-Blood shirt.

He went to the beach and in the sand, inches away from the sea. I was at an average distance enough to hear if he said anything. He is probably trying to contact his dad…Poseidon. Then the water from the sea rises up to the height of a man. A column of water moved towards Alvin. He stood up immediately as the column of water was in front of him. The column of water exploded in Alvin's face. I cover behind a tree as water splash everywhere. When I looked back, I saw Alvin facing a man. The man had black short hair. He had sea green eyes, he was wearing Greek armor.  
"Dad?!" Alvin exclaimed  
"Yes my son, it's me" The God answered.  
"But I thought you couldn't have contact?"  
"I know son but I came with a quest"  
"A quest?"  
"Yes, the sword of Olympus is missing and so is Heracles"  
"Zeus?"  
"Zeus!? He is too worried about the sword to know that Hera is missing and he refuse to believe that Heracles took it"  
"What must I do?"  
"Just find Heracles and the sword and bring him back. That is all, nothing more. Oh and keep this a secret. Now I must go, I don't have much time" He start to turn  
"Dad wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Heard anything about Percy?" Alvin asks and Poseidon looked down.  
"Nothing, now, bye my son, we will meet again. I know it" Poseidon went into the water and melted into the sea.

Alvin turns and run towards camp. I followed him. He ran towards the stables. There he stopped in front of Bree, daughter of Zeus. Her long brown hair was tied behind her back; she was wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, blue jeans and a white sneakers. She is cute, that's all I can say. I climbed up a tree next to them.  
"Alvin!" she hugged him "I was looking for you!" Alvin was breathing heavily after the running and so was I, but I trained myself to keep quiet.  
"I was on the beach" he took a deep breath "Sorry"  
"its okay, why you in a rush?"  
"I met my dad, we got a quest" he took another breath and retains his normal breathing rate.  
"What quest?" He explained everything to her, the beach, the column of water and the problem on Olympus.  
"So only two of us know?" Bree asked.  
"Yeah, only both of us know it"  
"You forgot me" I jumped off the tree and landed next to them. I leaned on a tree "Sounds interesting, I'm in"


	2. Prophacey

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but The**

* * *

** Third Chapter will be longer.**

**Chapter 2**

_** Alvin Hamilton**_  
_ Prophecy_

" Alright, so you know" I say and dust off my jacket." We need transportation" I say

" I have a red Ferrari that I 'borrowed' says Blaze

" Yeah right, you borrowed it" I say and calculate the distance" It'll take too long"

" I could make the winds make us go faster" says Bree

" I'll add nitrous made of Greek fire" Blaze adds

" I'll do something to it, to make it go faster as well" I say" Alright, we need a Prophecy"

Blaze disappears, using his white rod thingy. He reappears with Rachel"- Don't teleport me hot head!" She says" Just give us our prophecy please "I say" What Prophecy-

_**Son of Sea accepts the quest**__**  
To his brother's final test**__**  
Three shall stop the champion's pride**__**  
That'll cause Olympus to divide**__**  
Fire shall light the way**__**  
Lightning to open the gate**__**  
Champion leads beyond the gods**__**  
Brought back by Demi-gods**_"

Rachel finishes with the prophecy and faints. Blaze catches her, transports her back to her cave, and transports us behind Bunker 9." There's my Ferrari" says Blaze, tools appear in my hand and I make it go faster quickly."Should we just go" I say, making the tools disappear; and sigh.

"Yeah, we should go" says Bree  
" I'm with Bree" says Blaze

" No, meet me here tomorrow night and we'll go there then" I say, Bree flies away, Blaze transport away, and I charge to the Poseidon's Cabin. As I did, I think about the Prophacey. I accepted the quest, but my brother's final test? Percy... Three, me, Bree, and Blaze. Olympus, not known, Fire: Blaze, Lightning: Bree. The Champion is somehow Hercules. leading beyond the gods. Where's that?And, brought back by Demi-gods, hopefully that's a good thing.


	3. AN

Okay, I'm going to tell you straight. I know a lot of people are visiting this story. Now usually I wouldn't care, but I'm so far got like 39 views, without a single review. That's why I'm annoyed. So in till I get 5 reviews, this story isn't getting posted on.


	4. Prophacey Preview Thingy

_The son of the sea accepts the quest..._

"Dad!?" Alvin exclaimed  
"Yes my son, it's me" The God answered.  
"But I thought you couldn't have contact?"  
"I know son but I came with a quest"  
"A quest?!"  
"Yes, the sword of Olympus is missing and so is Heracles"  
"Zeus?"  
"Zeus!? He is to worried about the sword to know that Hera is missing and he refuse to believe that Heracles took it"  
"What must I do?"  
"Just find Heracles and the sword and bring him back."  
"You can count on me."

_To his brother's final test..._

Alvin got up, and turned around, to see what Bree was looking at Blaze sat up and turned around looking also the three people were fighting Hades bane, Alcyoneus. One looked very familiar and the other two I have never seen in my life Bree said, "we might want to go and get the sword of Olympus right now, otherwise Hercules is going to get away."

Then one of them turned around. It was Percy, who Alvin would have ran to, not for Blaze.

_Three shall stop the champion's pride..._

"Hercules, you're defeated." Bree said. Hercules was trapped in a ice cage, made by Alvin. Blaze had traps set around the cage and the sword of Olympus was in Alvin's car.

"Defeated, by demi-gods..." Hercules muttered.

_That'll cause Olympus to divide..._

Zeus pointed his Master Bolt at Poseidon, and Poseidon met him on level with his Trident. Olympus was in a frenzy, after Zeus found out Poseidon went out into the mortal world and sent his son of a quest, looking for the Sword of Olympus.

Zeus, for paranormal reasons, thought that his brother was going to over-throw him, by gaining the Sword of Olympus. Soon, Olympus was divided between Zeus, Poseidon, and Neutral

_Fire shall light the way..._

"Good" Hecate said "At the touch of dawn...burn a tree with this" she pulled out a torch with purple flames and gave it to Bree. We looked at it then to the Gods, who had already disappeared.

When it's time we burned the tree we were resting on. The purple fire ablaze the tree in an instance. Then, as we look to the sky, there were symbols of Heracles, which we knew off –an arm holding a dumbbell to us-. They were appear and fading like someone's footsteps.

_Lightning to open the gate..._

Hercules was fighting the invisible border again. He turned around, and Bree shot a lightning bolt at him, and Hercules dodged it, and it hit the invisible border. He charged at Alvin first this time swinging his sword. We all looked at where the bolt hit invisible border, and it was sparking with lightning. Alvin blocked the strike, and thrust forward and thrust forward and launched Hercules back. Bree pulled out her bow and arrows Blaze pulled out his red sword and we ran over to the area where my lightning bolt had hit the border. Alvin swung at Hercules again, and he went backwards to the border. He kept doing that, and then Hercules was in Alaska.

_Champion leads beyond the gods..._

When Hercules realizes he's in Alaska, he gripped his club and then launched it horizontal to the ground, which came towards us and made us duck down. When we looked back over there, we saw him charging towards where Percy and those two other people were.

Bree shot a bolt of lightning at Hercules back, if he made it to the Giant, they were all in for a surprise.

_Brought back by demi-gods..._

Alvin made the ice cage melt and fall as water onto Hercules, before he froze it other his entire body. Blaze brought the car over towards them and Alvin willed Hercules in the car. The sword of Olympus was in the trunk, and the quest had succeeded.

We drove back towards Camp Half-Blood, and that's when we realized we were in so much trouble.


End file.
